


Took me knee high to a man

by supergenericandshrill



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergenericandshrill/pseuds/supergenericandshrill
Summary: "It was that moment that Patrick knew for certain that he was done for. The day had barely started and he was already counting the hours until he could get David alone and get his hands on him."AKA smut and feels





	Took me knee high to a man

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic was under 400 words and was all fluff. This is double that and is 90% smut. 
> 
> It's called balance.
> 
> At some point I will stop using Elton John lyrics as titles. Today is not the day.

The sound of the shopkeeper's bell was just loud enough to startle Patrick out of his spreadsheet induced haze. The sight of David standing in front of him, however, was enough to make him forget about spreadsheets altogether. 

Logically, Patrick knew this day was coming. David hadn't acknowledged it out loud, but Patrick knew he noticed the day last week when he wore the sweater David loved on him, making sure to rearrange all the heavy boxes unnecessarily just so David could get a good look at his arms. "This must be payback", Patrick thought, as he unabashedly stared at his fiancee wearing those tight, distressed white jeans that did so much for him. He loved those pants for the obvious aesthetics- the way they hugged David's legs (and ass, if he's being honest) in the best way.. but it was more than that. He can still remember the butterflies in his stomach when David walked through the door wearing those pants the morning after their first kiss. 

"Morning Patrick" David said, voice pitched low. He did nothing to hide the smirk on his face as he sauntered over to bend down and greet him with a kiss that was far too chaste for Patrick's liking. David left the backroom as quickly as he entered it, and Patrick heard the front door unlock. 

It was that moment that Patrick knew for certain that he was done for. The day had barely started and he was already counting the hours until he could get David alone and get his hands on him. 

The day passed far too slowly for Patrick's liking. David, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy every second of it. 

Patrick wasn't wrong. David knew exactly what he was doing. He was having a blast squeezing past Patrick closer than needed, hand grazing his lower back, the outside of his thighs, his arms.. anywhere, really at every opportunity. David took great pleasure in bending over more than necessary, and Patrick was sure he had never seen David eat ice cream so alluringly in the middle of the day.

"Does anything need restocked?" David asked after closing, bent over directly in Patrick's line of sight. Patrick must have taken too long to respond because the next thing he knew David was standing impossibly close to him, behind the cash register. "You doing okay, baby?" David whispered into his ear. "You've been distracted all day." Patrick inhaled sharply as he turned to face David, already hardening in his pants. "Yeah.. yep. Never better" he muttered as he began kissing his way up David's neck, nipping gently at the stubble he so thoroughly enjoyed. "In fact", Patrick continued, trying his best to keep his voice steady, "I think we're done with closing tonight." David leaned impossibly closer, aligning his body with Patrick's. "Are we, now?" He questioned. "What about the sweeping? Should we double check the till?" he asked as he began to make a feigned attempt to pull away.

Patrick grabbed David's waist, inserting himself between the counter and David's body. His eyes, dark with desire, locked on David. "Oh, we're done" he said resolutely. Patrick slipped down to his knees. Glancing up at David, he muttered "I've been waiting for this all day. Fuck, David" voice cracking with desire, any semblance of steadiness now gone. Patrick wasn't exaggerating, either. He thought about sinking to his knees in front of David so many times that day that he lost count. He'd imagined bending him over the desk in the back, his hard cock pressed into David's ass; thought of the noises he could hear if he rimmed David as he leaned against the bathroom sink. No, Patrick was not waiting a second longer, and he unbuttoned David's pants and lowered the zipper. 

Just the sight of David's thick, hard cock in his designer briefs was enough to make Patrick bite back a moan. He tugged David's pants down as swiftly as he could and palmed him a few times through his briefs before those joined his pants, resting around his knees. Patrick stole a glance up at David, who was staring down at him, biting his lip. "So the pants worked, then?" David asked, teasingly. "You could say that" Patrick responded, before slowly licking a strip up David's cock before taking him wholly into his mouth. David gasped, hands reaching forward to grip the counter. "Fuck" he muttered, under his breath, as he felt the warm wetness of Patrick's sloppy mouth envelop him. Patrick set out with a steady pace from the start, working his mouth up and down in a perfect rhythm, tongue swirling around the head every few moments. Between the feel of Patrick's soft lips, the heat of his mouth, and the vibrations David could feel every time Patrick moaned and hummed against his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Patrick's hands joined in on the action, lightly scratching his thigh and cupping his balls. David glanced down to see Patrick wrecked, face flushed and eyes glazed over with lust. 

"Jesus Christ.. so good. I'm close, Patrick. " David groaned. Patrick lifted his eyes to meet David's and swallowed around him. David grabbed Patrick's hair, moaning low and loud as he came down Patrick's throat. Patrick gave him a few more licks for good measure, before releasing David's spent cock from his mouth and helping him back into his pants. David sighed happily as his eyes flutter open to see Patrick standing in front of him, glowing as though he was the one who just had a mind blowing orgasm behind the counter of their store. David reached out towards Patrick's belt, only to have his hand grasped and locked in with Patrick's.

"Not yet, David. I'd like to make it to our bed for round 2."


End file.
